1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to an umbrella assembly that can include an umbrella frame and optionally a canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas generally include ribs, a runner, and struts extending therebetween. The runner travels up to an elevated position to open the ribs and stretch a canopy that overlays the ribs and travels down to close the ribs and collapse the umbrella. The umbrella generally will collapse unless the runner is supported in the elevated position. Devices to support the runner in the elevated position range from a simple push-button detent arrangement to more complex rope and cleat mechanisms. A disadvantage of the former is that if the umbrella is large for use in a marketplace or to cover a significant area in a yard, the detent arrangement may not be strong enough to support the weight or may be difficult to directly manipulate. On the other hand, rope and cleat mechanisms can support a lot of weight but they add cost and complexity.